A need exists for an automated computer implemented method for stacking heavy lumber, heavy steel beams, or long boxes that is fast, easy to use, and requires no training.
A need exists for an automated computer implemented method for stacking that has high reliability for continuous use.
A need exists for a computer implemented method for stacking heavy longitudinal objects that provides greater levels of safety for workers in factories such as saw mills and steel plants to prevent accidents which otherwise cause loss of a finger, broken bones hurt backs, and even loss of both legs.
A need exists for a method to stack timbers and pipe that uses less energy than current processes and can easily be used with wind power, solar power, or other renewable energy resources.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.